


I Was Thinking...

by diezminutos



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, mentions of Omander too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diezminutos/pseuds/diezminutos
Summary: Guzmán sighed as he walked in the door. Work was exhausting and all he wanted to do was sleep the night away with his wife by his side. "Nadia?" he called as he walked into the kitchen. His favorite meal sat on the table with a note.





	I Was Thinking...

Guzmán sighed as he walked in the door. Work was exhausting and all he wanted to do was sleep the night away with his wife by his side. "Nadia?" he called as he walked into the kitchen. His favorite meal sat on the table with a note.

_Went for a swim. Love you. xoxo_

Guzmán grinned and made his way to the patio. He watched her as she kicked her legs near the bottom of the pool. He approached the side and kneeled down by the wall. When she came up for air he smiled at her.

"You're home!" she grinned and made her way to him. She lifted her arms out of the pool and grabbed his face to kiss him.

"Careful with the suit, Babe," he laughed and pulled off his jacket and began to unbutton his shirt.

"Sorry," she blushed and watched as he pushed his shirt off his shoulders. "Joining me?"

"I can't exactly say no to my wife and a late night swim," he smiled down at her as he kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks. After he was finally down to his underwear he pushed himself in the pool and wrapped his arms around Nadia's waist. She looped her arms around his neck and looked at him lovingly. "I missed you so much today," he sighed before he kissed the top of her head.

"Bad today?"

"No," he sighed again. "Just realizing it's the most important thing." He stared at her. "You know we haven't seen Ander and Omar much lately. Maybe we can take them to lunch."

"They don't exactly have free time with the new baby and all," Nadia chuckled and stroked the back of his neck. "I'll ask Omar tomorrow."

"I still can't believe it," Guzmán laughed. "My best friend is a dad...and a good one. Who would have thought?"

"You know I was thinking," Nadia spoke after a few moments. "Maybe we could take him for the night. Let them have a night off, you know? Maybe...I don't know...get some practice."

"Practice?" Guzmán smiled. "You wanna have a baby with me?"

"Do you want to have a baby with me?" Nadia asked softly.

"Nadia, my lovely, brilliant wife, I would love nothing more." She grabbed his face as she did before and kissed him with all the love she had in her. "I don't think you'd need practice," Guzmán whispered breathlessly when they finally pulled away. "You're meant to be a mom. I believe it...Me and on the other hand."

"You're gonna be a good dad," she nodded. "Ander and Omar can do it. You can, too. I know you can."

"I love you," he mumbled and hugged her closer to him.

"I love you," she sighed and kissed him again.


End file.
